Virtual reality and augmented reality systems and devices are increasingly popular, particularly for gaming applications in which a user can immerse him or herself into the gaming environment when wearing a head-mounted display unit that displays virtual and/or augmented reality user experiences. Some conventional virtual and augmented reality systems are marker-based systems, some relying on external markers to track the motion of a device, while others rely on externally positioned cameras that provide feedback images from which the motion of the device in the systems can be tracked. For example, a virtual reality system may include a head-mounted display unit and an external input device. To accurately track the external input device in relation to the head-mounted display unit, external cameras positioned in the three-dimensional (3D) space in which the external input device is used track the motion of the input device for correlation with the head-mounted display unit. Additionally, an external input device may be designed with an inertial measurement unit to track velocity and acceleration of the device. However, due to drift, inertial measurement units do not provide and maintain accurate device position information over time (e.g., translation information), as is needed for precise position and correlation in a virtual and/or augmented reality system.